


Ёлочка, гори!

by WTF_Slavonic_Mythology_2021



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, Gen, Horror
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29413680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Slavonic_Mythology_2021/pseuds/WTF_Slavonic_Mythology_2021
Summary: Название: Ёлочка, гори!Автор: WTF Slavonic Mythology 2021Бета: WTF Slavonic Mythology 2021Размер: мини, 1546 словПейринг/Персонажи: Серега, Костя, другиеКатегория: дженЖанр: драма, ужасРейтинг: RКраткое содержание: Дело было верное. Кум Степан уже три года как им занимался, и хорошо зарабатывал. Серегу уговаривал присоединиться каждый год — но тот как-то увиливалПредупреждение: расчленёнка, смерть персонажаДля голосования: #. WTF Slavonic Mythology 2021 - "Ёлочка, гори!"
Collections: WTF 2021 - Текстовая выкладка RNC17





	Ёлочка, гори!

Дело было верное. Кум Степан уже три года, как им занимался, и хорошо зарабатывал. Серегу уговаривал присоединиться каждый год — но тот как-то увиливал. А в этом году прижало со всех сторон: карантин, кризис, цены на все растут, на работе оплатили половину отпуска, а дальше — как знаешь. И, что самое главное, никаких перспектив. Катька, конечно, по-тихому пилила: праздники, мол, идут, надо подарки, стол накрыть, детей порадовать, родственники приедут опять же.   
  
И, казалось бы, чего вдруг? Работа нормальная — не легкая, конечно, но и не какой-то откровенный криминал с наркотиками и рок-н-роллом, как говорится. К тому же каким-то идейным Серега не был. Знал, конечно, что надо беречь природу, мать вашу, сильно этим не заморачивался. Что называется, не вредил — и спасибо.   
  
Схема работы была простая, уже отработанная, откатанная до мелочей. На маленький пятачок возле вокзала привозили утром на продажу елки, а вечером забирали не проданное. Машина для развозки была одна, торговых точек по городу несколько. Сереге нужно было помочь разгрузить/загрузить товар, ну и, само собой, его продавать. В случае возникновения проблем или вопросов следовало звонить таинственному Славику — с которым обо всём было договорено, точнее, «там уже все порешали».   
  
Первую неделю все шло идеально. Серега отстаивал свою смену, промерзая до костей, грузил оставшиеся елки в машину, получал заработанное и шел домой. А потом случился сбой: в пятницу за час до окончания смены Костя позвонил и сказал, что машина поломалась.  
  
— И что мне делать? — тупо спросил Сергей. Как это часто бывает в жизни, в критический момент усталый мозг оказался не в силах сработать и выдать нужный результат.   
  
Собеседник промолчал.  
  
Рабочий день выдался тяжелым и длинным. Праздник приближался с неотвратимостью паровоза — огромный, тяжелый, узаконенный расписанием. Целый день Серега метался между елками и покупателями, вяло отгавкивался от бесконечных «не пушистая», «не высокая», «слишком маленькая», «слишком большая», «слишком средняя», «слишком елка», «слишком сосна», «слишком дорого». Замерз, устал, отчаялся. И конца рабочего дня ждал как манны небесной. И тут вот такой поворот.  
  
— Так что мне делать? — повторил Серега, так и не дождавшись ответа от собеседника.  
  
— Ну, у тебя два варианта, — неопределенно протянул Костя.  
  
— Какие?   
  
— Или ждать меня, когда я починю и поеду вас собирать, а это будет нескоро. Или, — опять замолк Костя.  
  
— Или? — переспросил Серега.  
  
— Или продать все елки и ехать домой, — нарочито бодро сказал Костя. — Зарплату возьмешь из заработанного, деньги я завтра заберу. У тебя много елок осталось?   
  
— Шесть, — уныло ответил Сергей. Рабочий день закончился, рынок закрылся. Если в центре города еще была возможность всучить кому-то чертово дерево, то тут это было без шансов. Уж очень глухим и тупиковым был район. Частный сектор здесь был старый, полузаброшенный, магазинчики и рынок уже закрылись, еще работала почта, но это отделение во второй половине дня особой популярностью не пользовалось. Ну, и аптечный ларек светил огромным красным крестом. На больных и умирающих тоже особой надежды не было.  
  
— Это ж мелочи! — бодро сказал Костя.   
  
— У меня последнюю елку купили три часа назад, — отмахнулся Серега. — Так что чини давай свой драндулет, жду тебя.   
  
Костя что-то забормотал и сбросил вызов.  
  
Серега уныло огляделся по сторонам. Утренняя легкая стылая оттепель сменилась морозцем. Темное низкое небо мелко порошило снегом. За спиной, на рынке, завывали собаки.   
  
— Пиздец! — простонал Серега.   
  
— И не говорите! — из темноты вынырнула девушка в желтом пуховике до пят и смешной вязанной шапке.   
  
— Извините, — смутился Серега. — Я не видел, что кто-то идет. Так, мысли вслух вырвались…  
  
Девушка только сморщила носик и махнула рукой — мол, чего такого, все так говорим.   
  
— Елки продаете еще? — поинтересовалась она. И пояснила не успевшему прийти в себя от удивления Сереге, что живет недалеко, раньше приходила сюда, но только елочный мусор и заставала, а тут вот так повезло, успела.   
  
Серега не стал уточнять, кому повезло больше, быстренько подобрал елку, помог упаковать.  
  
— Тяжелая, — с сожалением сказал он. — Донесете?  
  
— Да мне тут рядом совсем, — махнула девушка рукой за аптеку. — Я потому вас и выглядывала, чтобы из города не тащить.  
  
Не успел Серега попрощаться с девушкой, как на гелике подкатил квадратный лысый мужик.  
  
— Братан! Братан! — обрадовался он Сереге как родному. — Братан! Как ты меня выручил, братан!!  
  
И принялся оторопевшему Сереге сбивчиво рассказывать про какую-то Марусю, баню, пацанов и дачу. И купил сразу три елки: жене, матери и теще.   
  
Серега не успел прийти в себя от удивления, как с базара приковылял Митрич, тамошний сторож, запойный алкаш. Он и сейчас был красноносый, явно поддатый.   
  
— Э, елочник, елку продай, — сказал он, обдав своего собеседника таким перегаром, что у Сереги заслезились глаза.   
  
— Иди проспись, — едва не закашлаявшись, выдавил продавец.  
  
— Не хами, мальчик, — покачиваясь, сказал Митрич и принялся снимать куртку. — Я в Афгане служил, я тебя, щенка сейчас раскатаю, — икнул, завис и спросил: — Елку почем продашь? Моя просила, а пообещал. А я ж мужик, пообещал — значит, надо делать. Я ж мужик, я в Афгане служил.  
  
Чтобы не слушать историю по новому кругу, Серега быстро всучил Митричу елку, скинул десятку и даже помог дотащить дерево до ворот рынка.   
  
— Дальше не пущу, — прижимая руки к сердцу, сказал Митрич. — Не могу. Там такие волкодавы — порвут!   
  
За воротами рынка, приплясывая от мороза, тусовались упомянутые волкодавы — свора мелких, гавкучих шавок.  
  
Но Серега спорить не стал — волкодавы так волкодавы, попрощался и быстро пошел к своему рабочему месту.   
  
У него осталась одна елка. Одна! По-хорошему, нужно было звонить Косте, говорить, что все продал и идти домой. А завтра вернуться сюда раньше обычного. Может, и не сопрут эту елку. А если и сопрут, то черт с ней. Да, оплачивать ее придется из своего кармана, заработок выйдет меньше, но не ночевать же из-за нее тут? Отнес бы домой — да жена уже купила и даже нарядила ее вместе с детьми. Серега представил, как они сидят за столом, ужинают, от их тарелок идет пар, пахнет сытно и вкусно… Серега вздохнул и сглотнул слюну. Нет, черт с ней, с той елкой. Вон и метель начинается, заметет сейчас, мало не покажется.   
  
Действительно, снег разошелся просто на глазах. Еще совсем недавно он просто падал крупными невесомыми хлопьями, потом вдруг начал мельчать, ускоряться, учащаться, повалил стеной, а сейчас уже летел во все стороны, гонимый резким, пронзительным ветром.  
  
«Если заболею, на лекарства больше уйдет. Да и с заработком придется завязать», — уговаривал себя он. Обернулся на площадь — посмотреть, куда можно спрятать елку. С сожалением вспомнил Митрича — можно же было на рынке оставить! Занес потом бы бутылку в благодарность. Но сейчас идти к сторожу было бесполезно: тот уже явно начал погружение в алкогольный дурман и на внешние раздражители никак бы не прореагировал.   
  
Проклиная себя за нерасторопность, Серега повернулся — и вскрикнул. Прямо перед ним, словно вышедший из снега, стоял высокий старик в серой шубе в пол и с тяжелой длинной тростью.   
  
— Чё орешь? — сурово спросил старик.   
  
— Так вы меня, это, напугали, — криво улыбнулся Серега.   
  
— И сидел бы дома, раз такой переляканный, — сказал старик и постучал тростью.  
  
— А работать кто будет? — огрызнулся Серега.   
  
— Важный работник, что ль? — захохотал старик. Его смех был странным — низким, пробирающим до кости, словно мороз. — Торгаш, купчишка!   
  
— Если вы не возражаете, я пойду уже, — миролюбиво сказал Серега. Идея на пустой улице, в закутке, в такой снег спорить со странным мужиком, наверняка сумасшедшим, показалась ему крайне глупой затеей.   
  
— Побалакаем — и пойдешь, — согласился старик.  
  
— Нечего мне с вами обсуждать, — попытался отмазаться Серега.  
  
— Есть, — настоял на своем дед. И добавил, не давая собеседнику вставить и слово:  
  
— Ты почто елки-то живые погубил?   
  
Серега открыл и закрыл рот, не зная, что сказать. Да, он запросто мог подумать, что старик маразматик, просто словоохотливый и одинокий дедулька, какой-нибудь ярый сторонник «раньше было лучше». Но вот представить старика экологическим активистом не мог никак.  
  
— Они ж специально на продажу выращены! — возмущенно ответил Серега.  
  
— Лесов скоро из-за ваших продаж не будет! — не слушая его, продолжил возмущаться старик. — Животных погубите, деревья порубите — пропала планета! Наряжали бы искусственные! Кто мешает?   
  
— Некоторые по старинке хотят, — огрызнулся Серега.  
  
— По старинке?! — крикнул старик. Серега испугался. — Я вам покажу старину, любители!   
  
— Себе покажи! — фыркнул Серега. Честно говоря, нервный старик пугал его до дрожи, но показывать страх он не хотел. — Сам в шубу натуральную нарядился — а меня жить учить!   
  
Кустистые седые брови старика сошлись на переносице в одну линию. Его странная серая шуба пошла волнами.   
  
Старик взмахнул руками, с силой стукнул тростью о землю. Снежинки закружились в бешеном вальсе, замелькали вокруг. Серега отчаянно закричал.  
  
***  
Костя до Сереги не дозвонился. Резонно рассудив, что раз тот не берет трубку, значит, спит дома, вечером ехать водитель не стал. А уже утром, набрав партию товара, поехал по точкам.   
  
Дорога к пятачку возле старого вокзала оказалась перекрыта полицейской машиной. Костя стал на стоянку рядом с аптекой и пошел на разведку.   
  
— Не собираемся, нечего тут смотреть, — лениво покрикивал кто-то на толпу.   
  
Людей было много, стояли они полукругом. Костя принялся протискиваться вперед. Несколько ощутимых тычков, пару проклятий и с десяток матерных пожеланий спустя Костя сумел протиснуться в самый первый ряд. И тут же пожалел об этом.  
  
Маленькая елка стояла ровно, точно стойкий оловянный солдатик. С нее гирляндами свисали сизые кишки, шариками висели глаза, пальцы рук и ног, куски кожи. Печень, сердце, мозг и еще какие-то внутренние органы живописно расположились на ветвях. А на самой верхушке, вместо звезды, висел человеческий череп. Но крови, как ни странно, ни под елкой, ни рядом не было. Если не считать размашистой кровавой надписи у самого подножья дерева: «С Новым годом! Берегите традиции и себя!»   
  
Костя икнул и принялся пробиваться сквозь толпу назад, к машине — блевать. Елку, кстати, так и не смогли ни срубить, ни выкорчевать. От ствола ее, точно он был из прочнейшего металла, отскакивали все инструменты, начиная от топоров, и заканчивая электропилами. А корни дерева были настолько мощными, что при попытке их корчевать трещал асфальт, магазины, почта. Даже на рынке забор покосился.


End file.
